Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a conductive film for a touch panel, and a touch panel and a display apparatus including the same and, more particularly, to a conductive film for a touch panel having an improved configuration, and a touch panel and a display apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch panels have been applied to various electronic apparatuses such as, for example, display apparatuses, for the sake of user convenience. Such a touch panel may include a first conductive film provided with a first electrode and a second conductive film provided with a second electrode, which serve to sense a touch, a cover glass substrate which is disposed at an uppermost layer over the front side of the first and second conductive films to constitute an outer surface, and adhesive layers for bonding therebetween.
In the touch panel as described above, when the first conductive film provided with the first electrode and the second conductive film provided with the second electrode are formed separately, the touch panel is required to have a complicated stack structure and be thick and heavy. In addition, the manufacturing costs of the touch panel increase, which may deteriorate price competitiveness.